Thorns of a black rose
by Lady Lucilla
Summary: After Lucy s confession, Kohta decides to give her a second chance.In one condition,She must not kill again.Will Lucy manage to keep her promise and live with Kohta or she will kill again and lose him for ever?
1. Chapter 1

Elfen Lied

The thorns of a black rose

Hello everyone. I decided to write a story about Elfen Lied. Enjoy

Chapter 1: Lucy`s confession

Lucy was looking at Kohta with tears in her eyes. Finally after so long she had the chance to speak to him and ask him for his forgiveness. She was looking at him with tears in her eyes.

''Tell me who are you Nyu? Why do those men want to kill you? Kohta asked Lucy looking

"Kohta I am not a human, I am a Diclonius. I was born with one purpose. To kill humans. After a year for now, most of the babies that we will be born will be Diclonius and the humans will tend to extinction. But I don`t want to kill humans. Not any more" she said and she started to tremble.

"But you killed so many Nyu. You also killed my father and my little sister Kanae. They didn`t do anything to you, but you killed them. Because of you I experienced a bad childhood. My life so far has been a living nightmare. And still is. I tried so hard to forget about you yet now after all those years you appear in front of me again. Tell me, do you want to finish what you started many years ago? Do you want to kill me as well?" he asked her looking extremely angry.

Lucy couldn`t believe what he said to her. His words were like a stab to her heart.

"No,no please listen to me, I would never killed you. Please, please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. The only thing I ever wanted was to be by your side and to love me, like I loved you. I know that your wounds are still fresh and that you still feel pain for your loss but please let me be with you. Let me try to heal you. With you I feel like an ordinary human being. With you I can finally atone for my sins. Please, please Kohta give me a chance. Without you I have no reason to live. If you reject me I will die.. Please, please.. She said and hugged him tightly.

Kohta stood there frozen. He didn`t know what to do. One part of him hated her and he knew that he would never forgive her for her crime. However, he didn`t want to lose her. During her stay to his house, he started to have feelings for her. Day by day his need for her became stronger. And when he felt the warmth of her embrace, he couldn`t control his self any more.

"I don`t think that I can ever forgive you for killing my family. However I don`t want to lose Nyu , she has become a member of my family and the most important person for me now." He said.

"Kohta…" she said and tears started to run down her face. But now those tears were tears of happiness. She finally could live a happy life with the person she loved. And for the first time in her life she smiled.

"Promise me; promise that you will never kill again. If you promise we can live together. Please Nyu promise me" he said to her.

"I promise Kohta, I will never kill again. No matter what happens, I will never kill again. I swear my love" she said and fell in Kohta`s arms.

I hope you liked my chapter. Please review and tell me if you liked it and I will update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter2. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: A New Life

After the confession Lucy and Kohta started walking through the dark streets in order to return home. Lucy was holding Kohta`s hand and she felt that she was going to die for the intensity of her feelings towards him. She was so happy and she wouldn`t let anything destroy that feeling and that relationship.

She had to be very careful from now on and not let her dark side take control again. She had made a promise to Kohta and she was going to keep it, no matter what happened. After a while Kohta and Lucy arrived in their home hoping that they would start a new life without the sad memories of the past.

"Welcome to our home Nyu, welcome again to your family, you will stay with us together forever" he said and opened the door to get inside. But Lucy`s voice stopped him.

"Kaede," Lucy said.

"What"?Kohta asked her

"My real name is Kaede.I guess I had never told you my real name until now, ..Sorry about that" she said

"You have a very beautiful name. From now on I will call you Kaede instead of will take me some time to get used to your new name but it`s ok. But you must know that from me you will always be my beautiful and mysterious Nyu" he told her.

Lucy started to blush. He was looking at her with eyes full of love. She wanted to touch him so badly. Without realizing it she hugged him and kissed him hard on the `s eyes widened from her sudden action but then he closed his eyes and took control of the kiss with a skill that left Lucy breathless. After a while they stopped and Kohta said.

"It`s getting cold in here. Let`s go inside" he said. Both they went inside and Kohta went towards the kitchen.

"Yuka left yesterday in order to see her parents. I think she will stay there for a while. Nana and Mayu went with her so we are alone right now. I will prepare something to eat, in the meantime why don`t you go to have a shower Kaede? I will call you when the dinner is ready" he told her

"Yes, Kohta I also think that a shower will help me relax .See you later" she said and went towards the bathroom. She was smiling and felt so excited. Kohta was treating her like a human and like a princess. Although she didn`t want to admit it she felt relieved that Yuka wasn`t in the house. She knew that she was also in love with Kohta. She may have taken him in the past but now the things were different. She was now here and Kohta was hers. He belonged to her, only to her.. Unknown to Lucy, her dark side had once again started to take over her and rage and jealousy captured her heart at the thought of Kohta and Yuka together.

"Yuka will stay for a while in her parent`s house" Kohta had told her.

"Yes, Yuka stay there in the town, where you belong and never come back. Or else I am afraid I will not be able to control myself and something very bad is going to happen..

Author`s note:

Lucy keeps fighting with her dark side. Will she manage to keep her promise to Kohta or her dark side will control her once more and destroy everything? You will have to wait for next chapter. Also I have read the manga and I knew that Lucy`s real name is Kaede but I didn`t want to use it from the first chapter. I hope you liked chapter 2 dear readers. Please review and tell me if you liked it and I will update soon. Thank you everyone

Lady Lucila


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter 3. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 : Love and obsession

Kohta was in the kitchen preparing food for him and Kaede. For the first time after many years he felt happy . Like nothing could destroy the happiness that he felt. He didn`t know when these feelings for Nyu ,no for Kaede had appeared but he felt a deep connection wth her. She had killed his father and Kanae, but a deeper part of him had already forgiven her for what she had done. The past was past and now the future awaited them and he wanted to be with her also knew that sooner or later he would have to speak with Yuka and tell her about him and Kaede.

He knew that Yuka had feelings for him and he didn`t want to hurt her. However he didn't want her to have false hopes about him . She was a beautiful girl and he hoped that she would find someone who would lover her and cherish her. His heart belonged to Nyu.

He was lost in his thoughts when suddenly the door opened. He turned his head and saw Lucy standing in the door. She was very beautiful. She was wearing a blue dress .She looked like a princess, like an enchantress who had come to taunt him.

Suddenly he felt this sudden urge to hug her. He went towards her and took her in his arms. Lucy seemed surprised with his actions, but she hugged him back and kissed him. If only they could stay like this for ever…

"My love, I think that is time for us to eat. I am hungry, let`s finish this later" Kohta said to Lucy.

"Yes Kohta you are right,let`s eat" she said and went towards the table. But suddenly she felt a great pain in her head and started screaming. She was calling Kohta. She was asking for his help.

"Kohta, Kohta please, please hep me" Lucy begged Kohta

"Kaede, what`s happening, are you ok"?Kohta asked her looking very worried

" I don`t know what`s happening to me. I think that I, I…." she said and fainted

Kohta took her in his arms before she touches the cold ground her and took her to her room. He laid her on her bed and touched her forehead. She had a fever and she was talking in her sleep.

"Kaede, Kaede are you ok? Please Kaede, answer me. Please Kaede open your eyes" Kohta said ad touched her hand.

Suddenly , her eyes opened and looked around carefully. Unknown to Kohta Lucy`s dark side had awakened once again and took control of her body. She felt Kohta`s gentle touch and turned her face in his direction. She was looking at him with cold and hard eyes but she calmed down when she realised that he was looking at her with eyes full of love. He really cared for her. While he loved her with a love so pure and beautiful, she felt passion and obsessive love or him. She could do anything for him even raise hell in the earth if she had to. But she had promised that that she would never kill again or at least he would never learn if she did. Slowly, she touched his hand and whispered to him

"I am fine Kohta. Thanks. You don`t need to worry. I am okay. I feel a little weak now but I will get over it" she said

" I am happy that you are ok now Kaede, you scared me. We should call a doctor to see you " Kohta told her

"No. no I am fine really. I just need to rest for a while" she said

"Yes, you are right. I will leave now and you should have some rest. Also Yuka called a while ago . She asked me if I wanted her to return earlier, but I told her that she didn`t have to worry about me and that she would stay with her family. Now get some rest. I will go to the pharmacy and I will buy a medicine for you" he said and went towards the door.

"Kohta….." Lucy said to Kohta

"Yes Kaede, what is it"?

"That girl Yuka, I don`t want her to come here again. I am the Lady of the house now. We don`t need her here. She is in love with you and she will want to come back for you. But Kohta please don`t let her come here again. It is me or her. You must choose Kohta. You are mine and I don`t share. You belong to me, from now on we will be together forever..we will be one as we were meant to be …. I promise you Kohta, I promise…

Author`s note:

Lycy is very possessive with Kota. Her dark side has taken over her once again. She is madly in love with him and ready to do everything for his love. What is going to happen from now on? And what will happen if Yuka returns? You will have to wait until next chapter. Please dear readers review and tell me if you liked it and I will update soon. Thank you everyone.

Lady Lucila


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. Here is chapter 4. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Eternal Love

"Kohta answer me, please. Is this girl important for you? Will you choose her over me? Tell me Kohta. I need to know. If you want me to be with you, I will stay here for ever. I will be your wife, your companion and I will be the one who will protect you. But if you want her instead of me then tell me now in order to leave." Lucy said and started to cry

But Kohta touched her gently and lifted her chin in order to see her face. He didn't want to see her crying. He wanted her to be happy, he loved her smile. They were now together and nothing could change that. He cared for Yuka but he loved her like a sister. He was in love with Lucy and nothing could change that.

"Kaede, my love, this heart and this body belong to you, only to you. I am yours and you are mine. I choose you; I will always love you and cherish you. Never leave me. You killed my family yes and a part of me may never forgive you, but you have been punished for what you did, and you suffered a lot. Now it is time for us to move on. " Kohta said and gently kissed her hand.

"Kohta, my love you are so sweet. I won't disappoint you, I promise. But now I must rest for a while because I am tired" Lucy said

"Sure, my loves follow me. There are plenty rooms in our house. You can choose the one you like. There are some clothes in the closet. They belong to Yuka. Wear something now and tomorrow in the morning we will buy you some new clothes. My girlfriend will wear only the best clothes" Kohta said and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Your girlfriend, I am your girlfriend"? Lucy asked Kouta looking very innocent and the moment and she was blushing

" Of course you are Nyu, you are my only true love. And now go and get some rest and lock the door before I lose control and do something inappropriate" Kohta said and looked at her with passion in his eyes.

"…ok.. Kohta.. Goodnight" Kaede said and closed the door

"Goodnight, my beloved Nyu. I will see you tomorrow"…

Here was chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Please review and I will update soon. Thank you everyone.

Lady Lucila


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again dear readers. Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Ghost from the past

Darkness was everywhere around him. He didn`t know where he was or what he was doing here, but he had a bad feeling about this. He could hear screams and voices of people who were asking for help. Where was he? He had to find a way and escape this place. He was running, trying to find a way out .Something bad was going to happen. He could sense it. He was running until he felt his legs couldn`t run anymore. Suddenly Kanae his little sister appeared in front of him. She was covered in blood and she looked sad.

"Kanae, Kanae, is this really you?" Kohta said and tears run down his face. But those tears were tears of joy. After so many years he was able again to see her. He missed her so much. He wanted to hug her and play with her like they did when they were children. He also wanted to see his father again . They were his family and he had missed them so much. If only he could return to the past and prevent this tragedy to happen. He opened his mouth to speak but Kanae interrupted him.

"Yes, Kohta i am your sister. I thought that you wouldn`t recognise me. After all it`s been a long time since we haven`t seen each other" Kanae said and her voice was cold.

"But tell me Kanae why you are here. Why did you come here and where is father? Kohta asked her.

"Father doesn`t want to see you. He is very sad. I don`t know what to do any more. The only thing he wants is for you to take care of yourself. You must be very careful brother. That girl with horns is very dangerous. I saw her killing all those people at the festival. You have to believe me dearbrother. One day she will try to kill you as well" Kanae said . Her eyes were dull. He went to touch her skin but she was cold. A bitter smile appeared in his lips. Of course she was cold. All the dead hae lost the warmth of their body and they were cold.

"Kanae, Nyu is no longer evil..She paid for her mistakes. She apologized to me and asked me for a second chance. She is a different person now" Kohta told her. Yes, Kaede wasn`t a monster anymore. She is a normal girl. She is the woman i love. She is the only one for me" he continued but Kanae`s evil laugh stopped him.

"Ha, ha ,ha you are a foolish man aren`t you big brother? You really believed to that bitch? She is lying to you Kohta. She has deceivedyou. That monster is in love with you Kohta. As long as you love her and continue to be with her everything will be ok. But do you know what will happen if you reject her or go with an other woman? She will kill her of course and then you Kohta. Yes she will kill you. She is the angel of death. That girl is a traitor and a monster Kohta, a monster.." she screamed but before she continued she felt a hard slap at her cheek.

"That`s enough Kanae. I don`t want to hear anything from you. It is true that Nyu has killed many people including you and father. And as long as i live i will never forgive her. But except her murderous side she also has an innocent side which i love. She is not a monster. She is a human like everyone else. She took something from me but she gave me love and happiness. And i love this side of her who is sweet. She loves me and i love her. She has suffered so much. She has been tortured and humiliated. She was alone her whole life. She has no one but me. I promised her that i will protect her at any cost and this is exactly what i am going to do. The past will no longer prevent me to do what i think is right . I am sorry Kanae..." he said and went to leave. He heared Kanae`s soft voice..

"This is the second time you betray me big brother" Kanae said and dissapeared in the shadows.

"No, you aren`t my sister. You are a ghost who tries to trick me. Forgive me Kanae. Forgive me father. Wherever you are please be happy in the Heaven. Now i must go" he said and suddenly the scenery dissapeared.

Slowly he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in his room and he was lying in his bed. Thank god this wasn`t real. It was a nightmare. When he was a child he used to seeing nightmares like this. He had a bad feeling about this. Whatwas going to happen from now on? He begun to worry but then Lucy`s smiling face appeared in his mind and he smiled.

"No matter what happens from now on we will face it together. Nyu, my love i promise you i will always protect you and i will never leave you alone. You can fight your dark side and i will help you. You gave me hope and you made me feel alive again.. I will protect you, i will protect you...

Author`s note:

Kohta relly loves Lucy and he will protect her at any cost. Will she manage to win her dark side? And what will happen if Yuka returns? You will have to wait until next chapter. Dear readers please review and tell me if you liked it and i will update soon. Kisses

Lady Lucila


	6. Chapter 6

Hello dear readers. Here is chapter 6. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: An unexpected visitor

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and got up from her bed. It was a new day today and she wanted to spend it with the man she loved. A smile appeared in her lips ath the thought of him and her together. He had told her again how much he loved her and also that he wanted to spend his life with her. She coould see in his eyes the love and the feelings he had for her. Sometimes worry ate her heart. She hoped that everything were going to be ok from now on. She was lost in her thoughts when she heared Kohta`s voice calling from the kitchen.

"Kaede, Kaede my love breakfast is ready. Let`s eat" he told her. Lucy immediately left her room and went towards the kitchen. She saw Kohta sitting on the table ,and he was waiting for her to eat.

"Good morning my love, did you sleep well'? Kohta asked. her. But she saw that he didn`t look very well. He looked like he didn`t have enough sleep yesterday. But with a smile on her lips she answered.

"Hai, hai koibito. I slept very well. I also dreamt for you yesterday. " she said and kissed him on his cheek. "Tell me did you sleep well? You seem to me a little tired" she said and hugged him.

Kohta froze with Lucy`s question. He didn`t want to tell her tha the had seen nightmares with his dead sister Kanae. In his dream Kanae told him that he had betrayed her and their father and that one day Lucy would try to kill him as well. He didn`t want to believe her. Lucy had promised him that she would never kill again. She had begged him for his forgiveness and she hd told him that she wanted his love. He knew that Lucy loved him very much and although he didn`t want to admit it, but sometimes Lucy looked so obsessed with him and she looked at him like she wanted to devour him. But he knew that all these years of loneliness had made Lucy suffer and left her lone and sad. For her, he was the only one who had ever showed her compassion and treated her like a human being. They started as friends but then new feelings started to arise and they knew that they had fallen in love . He didn`t want to upset her. He wanted to protect her and to love her. He didn`t want to make her worry , that`s why he would not tell her anything about the nightmares that tortured him.

"It`s ok, my love. I just didn`t sleep well yesterday. There is no need to worry " he said and bent down to kiss her.

Lucy didn`t look convinced with his answer. Something was bothering him, it was obvious but he didn`t want to tell it now. She would leave it for now, but she would ask him later what was going on.

"My love, since we ate, why don`t we go outside for a walk? We could heve a coffee and then we could have lunch outside" Lucy said and kissed him again on his lips. But Kohta obviously had other plans because he grabbed her inhis arms and went towards his bedroom.

"I think that i have other plans for today my love and i prefer to see you my bed. Yes Kaede, i want to see you naked in my arms" he smirked. He grabbed her in his arms and went towards his room. Quickly he opened the door and threw her on the bed. Lucy was blushing like a little girl. They both looked at each other with longing but at the same time with fear, but soon they forgot it and started to kiss. Kohta started to take off his clothes and started kissing her neck. Lucu moaned and started playing with his hair. Kohta smiled at the feeling of her hands in his hair and moved to kiss her again. Suddenly the bell rang and Kohta went to see who was this time in the door. Angrily he opened the door and his eyes widened when he saw who was standing there. No, it couldn`t be...

"Yuka..."!

Author`s note:

Dear readers sorry that i was so late to update. But i was busy with my job and also my exams. But now i am back. Yuka returns back and is determined to claim Kohta as her own. What is going to happen from now on? And how Lucy will react to Yuka`s return? You will have to wait until next chapter. Please review and tell me if you liked it and i will update soon.. I promise. Until next time.

Lady Lucila


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again. Here is chapter 7. Enjoy!

Chapter 7:Pain and agony

"Yuka,is that you?Why are you here ?""Kohta asked surprised with Yuka`s arrival. Yuka looked hurt with Kohta`s words and she was looking in the ground

"Is this how you treat me after all this time that i had to see you ?You speak to me like i am stranger Kohta. What`s the matter with you? I thought that after all this time you would be happy to see me. You know that i care for you and i was thinking about you all this time that i was away. Please let me be with you and i will never leave your side again" Yuka said and went to hug Kohta. But he escaped from her embrace and he was looking at her with cold eyes. He looked distant and he was angry with her.

"Where are the girls?Nana and Mayu? " Kohta asked her ,and he tried to change the conversation.

"They stayed with my family Kohta. Mother and Father loves them very much and they decided to stay in the town. But they promised that they will visit us in the summer and then we can be together like we used to be"Yuka said but deep inside her heart she didn`t feel this way. She wanted Kohta for herself and those girls would try to take him away from her like Nyu had done in the past. But now Nyu was dead or she had gone and disappear and now she had the chance to make Kohta was lost in her thoughts when she heard Kohta`s cold voice calling her.

"I am sorry Yuka but you can`t stay here. You should return to your house and your family. Thank you for your help but i am afraid that now we can`t live together like we did in the past. We lived as cousins in the past but now you can`t live here." he told her.

"Kohta,i love you.I have always loved you. All this time that i stayed by your side, the only thing i ever wanted was to be with you and make a family with Kohta, i am the only person you have right now. Now that Nyu is gone you can start your life again with me by your side. Please Kohta give me a chance. Please..."she said and started to cry

"I am sorry Yuka but i don`t feel the same for you. For me you are my cousin or a sister.I am sorry but i can`t give you hopes about the future. You and i can`t be together any more. Also who told you that i am alone right now or that i need you here"? Kohta told her looking very angry.

"What are you talking about Kohta?You mean that there is a girl in your life? Tell me who is that girl Kohta?,I want to learn who is that girl who took you away from me.." she screamed to him. Slowly the door opened and a girl appeared in the room. It was Lucy. Yuka slowly turned her head towards the door and she heard a voice. A voice that she thought she could never hear again.

"It`s me Yuka. Welcome back. You are dead..."""...

Author`s note"

Yuka is back detirmined to claim Kohta but Lucy will not let her. She faces Kohta`s harsh words and she thinks that Lucy is will Yuka react when she will see Lucy again? And what is going to happen from now on?You will have to wait until next chapter. Please review and tell me if you liked it and i will update soon. Until next time

Lady Lucilla


End file.
